


Thanas ara miren (Use My Fingers)

by AkiRah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All the dialogue is in Elvhen because I hate myself and also figured out the hovertext code, Emprise du Lion is fucking cold, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezing cold while camped in Emprise du Lion, Alanenain Lavellan decides that she would be warmer in Solas's tent. Things get steamy (pun intended and I'm so sorry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The elvhen used is taken from FenxShiral's project Elvhen, per usual with me. The translations are included as hover text on each bit of elvhen dialogue.
> 
> Chapter 2 is the exact same scene, only with the dialogue in English for people on mobile or who dislike hovertext.

Emprise du Lion was cold, made colder by the flash freeze that had frozen the river and started Sahrnia’s real trouble. Alanenain Lavellan was rolled into a shivering ball in her tent, blankets tucked around and under her to keep the icy air at bay and doing _nothing_ of the sort. 

Frustration made her decisive. Moving under the blankets to avoid exposing any of her skin to the elements, Alanenain dressed again. She bundled the blanket around her shoulders like a cloak and emerged from her tent. Torches and firelight turned the endless snow to gold and if she hadn’t been so fucking cold she would have marveled at it. Instead, she had one thought in her head and that was _warmth_. 

Make that two thoughts. Warmth and _Solas_. 

Her boots crunched in the snow as she traipsed through the camp to Solas’s tent, grateful that he had chosen one close to hers. She hovered outside the flaps teeth chattering with cold and managed, “Solas?” 

“Mrm?” 

She would have smiled if she’d been able to feel her face, almost regretting waking him. He was always composed and collected, hearing him heavy and confused with sleep was a pleasant change. 

“ _Ela tuathan na in_? ” 

“ _Vin, vhenan. Sa’sahl la’var ar venan dhruis._ ”

“ _Ir’eireth, vhenan,_ ” she said quietly. There was a pause in the scraping sounds of fabric. 

“ _Ir abelas, garas in._ ” 

Alanenain pushed open the tent flaps and gave Solas a red-cheeked smile where he was sitting, disheveled and half-conscious on the bed, the blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders and pooling over the sharp angles of his hips.

“ _Ahnas telsilal na?_ ”

“ _Eireth._ ” She shrugged, her attempt at nonchalance comical when paired with her red cheeks and chattering teeth. “ _Unsila ar avy ame iseth i’na._ ” 

Solas raised his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled. “ _Vindirtha, ar’an elvy isethel saron o’sasha._ ”

She dropped her blanket over him, starting to shiver more intensely as she sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her boots off. Solas folded his arms around her shoulders, resting his weight on her, still obviously heavy with sleep as he planted a lazy kiss on the nape of her neck. 

The tingling shiver that rolled down Alanenain’s spine when his lips pulled away had nothing to do with the cold. She curled up on the bed, her head on the pillow and her eyes on Solas’s and he lied down beside her. He closed his eyes almost immediately, lips parted in contentment.

It was already warmer than her tent, Solas’s bed retained the same heat as his skin when she pressed her nose to his collar and smiled at the undignified sound he made, instinctively tightening the hand he had set on her hip, rather than jolt. 

“ _Abelas,_ ” she shifted to move further away from him, but Solas’s hand tugged her hip closer instead. Alanenain chuckled. “ _Ara julathe eirethel._ ”

“ _Rea esh’ala. Telas eras in’esh’ala, elas na?_ ” 

“ _Din._ ” She felt a blush rising over her cheeks and the points of her ears. She rolled to her back, grabbing the bottom of her shirt hem and shifting to pull it over her head where she could drop it on the floor beside the bed. Solas’s sleepy hand slid with her movements, coming to rest on her stomach. 

Her breath quickened, back arching slightly to press her skin more firmly against his palm as she twisted her shirt the rest of the way off. Solas opened one eye, the grey reflecting what little light there was back at her. “ _Elan dhava na?_ ” 

“ _Vin,_ ” she breathed the affirmation against his lips before closing the short distance between them, her bare breasts pressed against the warm expanse of his chest and feeling his hand slip down to cup her ass before continuing south to tug her thigh over his. Alanenain rocked against his leg, feeling herself slicken as she felt Solas stiffen against her as he groaned softly into her mouth. 

“ _Isalas deras em, Solas?_ ” She rocked against his leg again, arms folding around his back to hold him close while she kissed him. 

He nodded once. “ _Ir’vin, thusast ar’an rya melenir. Ra Tel’on’melana._ ” He pressed more firmly against her and the pressure of his erection against her covered clit wasn’t encouraging her to let the matter drop that easily. 

“ _Is dirthas, mavar aron durgen._ ” Alanenain pulled away a little bit so he could see her playful smirk. “ _Ar vanan_ ”

“ _Ar eolasan_. ” Solas rolled his hips to press her against the mattress. “ _Ar mavar, na mes?_ ” 

“ _Irmes, ___” Alanenain confirmed, arching up beneath him. Desire flooded her thighs and her belly as she ground her cunt against the bulge of his cock. She ran her fingers up his arms and down his sides to hook into the hem of his smalls. “ _Tel’eran ahnsul’or eraen or’na._ ” 

“ _Ra re tel’on. Ashahngarsha ar elan ladanan ra._ ” Solas leaned down to press his smirk to her collar and Alanenain could almost swear he was blushing. His voice, usually even and soft was punctuated with heavy breaths. She could feel his limbs tremble and his heart thunder as fast as hers was. 

For all that he seemed calm, every inch of him betrayed lust and a slow unraveling. 

Alanenain hooked her legs around his knees and brushed one hand over his trapped erection. Solas groaned, head lolling forward as he pressed against her hand. 

“ _Silan ra te’on’melana._ ” She teased, teeth catching his lower lip. She planted her heels against the mattress to grind against the back of her own hand as she stroked him. 

“ _P-pala na, vhen’an’ara._ ” Solas tripped over the consonants and breathed the vowels into her mouth. “ _Eman sulrahn in’sil. Nuvenas em ghi’lan na?_ ” 

“ _Sathan_. ”

Solas rolled to his side, pushing her slightly so her back was to him, the bulge of his erection pressed firmly against her ass. He curled one hand in her hair, massaging lightly at her scalp and his breath hot on the shell of her sensitive, tapered ear. Alanenain rocked her hips back against his and caught her lip between her teeth to quiet the moan bubbling up out of her mouth. 

Solas slid the other hand along her side, thumb brushing over the stiff nub of her nipple and then down to undo the laces of her trousers. She dropped her hands to expedite the removal of her clothes and rubbed herself against his fingers, trying to coax them between her slick folds. 

“ _Sul’emas em na da’lav._ ” He curled his palm over the back of her hand and smoothed her fingers along her skin. She took a breath as he guided one of her fingers over her clit and slowly into her. Alanenain choked back a gasp and tightened around the digits, rocking back and feeling Solas’s erection slid against her, caught between her thighs, as she did. “ _On’el, ara vhen’an?_ ” His breath tickled her ear and Alanenain managed a soft affirmation, quickening the stroking motions of her fingers and almost able to pretend it was just Solas touching her. 

She withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth. She felt Solas’s breath catch as she licked the tips and turned to kiss him. His hips quickened their slow movements against her as they kissed and Alanenain reached down to press _his_ fingers into her. Solas smiled against her mouth. 

“ _Tel’ahnas ar uneman in’sil, vhen’an,_ ” Solas breathed the words against her lips as the kiss broke but his fingers kept moving. 

“ _Nuvenan thanan ara miren sul’sulrahn te’aron._ ” She kissed him again, rocking her hips back against his while her still slick fingers pulled his erection out of his smalls and started to stroke him in time with their movements. She held him against her slit so he could feel with his cock how wet he made her while fucking her with her fingers. Solas groaned into her shoulder, slamming his hips against hers. 

“ _Ara lath, vhen’an. Isalan na, vhen’an. Isalan na la ar nuvenan sylan._ ” 

When they came it was together, Alanenain panting and pressed tight against Solas as he muffled a cry against the reddened flesh of her shoulder. He reached past her for a rag and wiped them both clean. Alanenain turned in his arms and pressed sweet small kisses to his neck, collar and mouth. 

“ _Isethel, vhen’an?_ ” Solas’s question was lined with a chuckle as he squeezed her close. 

“ _Ir._ ”

“ _Ara melava son’ganem._ ” Solas kissed her again, slower this time, sweet and sleepy. “ _Vhellan na in’sa’sahl._ ”


	2. In English

Emprise du Lion was cold, made colder by the flash freeze that had frozen the river and started Sahrnia’s real trouble. Alanenain Lavellan was rolled into a shivering ball in her tent, blankets tucked around and under her to keep the icy air at bay and doing nothing of the sort.

Frustration made her decisive. Moving under the blankets to avoid exposing any of her skin to the elements, Alanenain dressed again. She bundled the blanket around her shoulders like a cloak and emerged from her tent. Torches and firelight turned the endless snow to gold and if she hadn’t been so fucking cold she would have marveled at it. Instead, she had one thought in her head and that was warmth.

Make that two thoughts. Warmth and Solas.

Her boots crunched in the snow as she traipsed through the camp to Solas’s tent, grateful that he had chosen one close to hers. She hovered outside the flaps teeth chattering with cold and managed, “Solas?”

“Mrm?”

She would have smiled if she’d been able to feel her face, almost regretting waking him. He was always composed and collected, hearing him heavy and confused with sleep was a pleasant change.

“May I come in?”

“Of course, vhen'an. Give me a moment to grab pants.”

“It's freezing out here, vhen'an,” she said quietly. 

There was a pause in the scraping sounds of fabric. “My apologies. Please come in.”

Alanenain pushed open the tent flaps and gave Solas a red-cheeked smile where he was sitting, disheveled and half-conscious on the bed, the blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders and pooling over the sharp angles of his hips.

“What's bothering you?”

“I'm cold.” She shrugged, her attempt at nonchalance comical when paired with her red cheeks and chattering teeth. “I thought I'd be warmer with you.”

Solas raised his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled. “I agree. We'd be warmer together than apart.”

She dropped her blanket over him, starting to shiver more intensely as she sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her boots off. Solas folded his arms around her shoulders, resting his weight on her, still obviously heavy with sleep as he planted a lazy kiss on the nape of her neck.

The tingling shiver that rolled down Alanenain’s spine when his lips pulled away had nothing to do with the cold. She curled up on the bed, her head on the pillow and her eyes on Solas’s and he lied down beside her. He closed his eyes almost immediately, lips parted in contentment.

It was already warmer than her tent, Solas’s bed retained the same heat as his skin when she pressed her nose to his collar and smiled at the undignified sound he made, instinctively tightening the hand he had set on her hip, rather than jolt.

“Sorry,” she shifted to move further away from him, but Solas’s hand tugged her hip closer instead. Alanenain chuckled. “My clothes are colder.”

“Then take them off. You can't sleep in your leathers, can you?”

“No.” She felt a blush rising over her cheeks and the points of her ears. She rolled to her back, grabbing the bottom of her shirt hem and shifting to pull it over her head where she could drop it on the floor beside the bed. Solas’s sleepy hand slid with her movements, coming to rest on her stomach.

Her breath quickened, back arching slightly to press her skin more firmly against his palm as she twisted her shirt the rest of the way off. Solas opened one eye, the grey reflecting what little light there was back at her. “May I kiss you, Vhen'an?”

“Yes,” she breathed the affirmation against his lips before closing the short distance between them, her bare breasts pressed against the warm expanse of his chest and feeling his hand slip down to cup her ass before continuing south to tug her thigh over his. Alanenain rocked against his leg, feeling herself slicken as she felt Solas stiffen against her as he groaned softly into her mouth.

“Do you want to touch me, Solas?” She rocked against his leg again, arms folding around his back to hold him close while she kissed him.

He nodded once. “Very much so. Unfortunately, it would be unwise at this time.” He pressed more firmly against her and the pressure of his erection against her covered clit wasn’t encouraging her to let the matter drop that easily.

“He says, hard as a rock.” Alanenain pulled away a little bit so he could see her playful smirk. “I'm teasing.”

“I know.” Solas rolled his hips to press her against the mattress. “I am hard. Are you wet?”

“Drenched,” Alanenain confirmed, arching up beneath him. Desire flooded her thighs and her belly as she ground her cunt against the bulge of his cock. She ran her fingers up his arms and down his sides to hook into the hem of his smalls. “And I can't sleep for dreaming of you.”

“That can't be good. Fortunately, I have a solution.” Solas leaned down to press his smirk to her collar and Alanenain could almost swear he was blushing. His voice, usually even and soft was punctuated with heavy breaths. She could feel his limbs tremble and his heart thunder as fast as hers was.

For all that he seemed calm, every inch of him betrayed lust and a slow unraveling.

Alanenain hooked her legs around his knees and brushed one hand over his trapped erection. Solas groaned, head lolling forward as he pressed against her hand.

“I thought this was a bad time.” She teased, teeth catching his lower lip. She planted her heels against the mattress to grind against the back of her own hand as she stroked him.

“T-to fuck you, my heart's desire.” Solas tripped over the consonants and breathed the vowels into her mouth. “I had something else in mind. Would you like me to show you?”

“Please.”

Solas rolled to his side, pushing her slightly so her back was to him, the bulge of his erection pressed firmly against her ass. He curled one hand in her hair, massaging lightly at her scalp and his breath hot on the shell of her sensitive, tapered ear. Alanenain rocked her hips back against his and caught her lip between her teeth to quiet the moan bubbling up out of her mouth.

Solas slid the other hand along her side, thumb brushing over the stiff nub of her nipple and then down to undo the laces of her trousers. She dropped her hands to expedite the removal of her clothes and rubbed herself against his fingers, trying to coax them between her slick folds.

“Give me your hand.” He curled his palm over the back of her hand and smoothed her fingers along her skin. She took a breath as he guided one of her fingers over her clit and slowly into her. Alanenain choked back a gasp and tightened around the digits, rocking back and feeling Solas’s erection slid against her, caught between her thighs, as she did. “Is that better, my love?” His breath tickled her ear and Alanenain managed a soft affirmation, quickening the stroking motions of her fingers and almost able to pretend it was just Solas touching her.

She withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth. She felt Solas’s breath catch as she licked the tips and turned to kiss him. His hips quickened their slow movements against her as they kissed and Alanenain reached down to press his fingers into her. Solas smiled against her mouth.

“That's not quite what I had in mind,” Solas breathed the words against her lips as the kiss broke but his fingers kept moving.

“I need my fingers for something different.” She kissed him again, rocking her hips back against his while her still slick fingers pulled his erection out of his smalls and started to stroke him in time with their movements. She held him against her slit so he could feel with his cock how wet he made her while fucking her with her fingers. Solas groaned into her shoulder, slamming his hips against hers.

“I love you,” Solas groaned. "I need you. I need you like I need to breathe." 

When they came it was together, Alanenain panting and pressed tight against Solas as he muffled a cry against the reddened flesh of her shoulder. He reached past her for a rag and wiped them both clean. Alanenain turned in his arms and pressed sweet small kisses to his neck, collar and mouth.

“Are you warmer now?” Solas’s question was lined with a chuckle as he squeezed her close.

“Very much so.”

"Then my time has been well spent.” Solas kissed her again, slower this time, sweet and sleepy. “I'll see you in a little while, vhen'an.”


End file.
